At present, large rotary mechanical devices are widely applied in the fields of chemical industry, wind power, metallurgy, etc. The structures of the rotary machines, such as wind power generators and oil transfer pumps, are becoming increasingly complicated, so are the environments where they are deployed. Failures of rotary machines may cause accidents and significant losses. With the development of the diagnostic technology for vibration failure features, more and more vibration monitoring devices have been used for monitoring vibration failures of mechanical devices. The existing vibration monitoring mainly employ wired monitoring, which needs in-situ deployment of cables and furthermore acquiring vibration data in a continuous sampling way, so as to conduct diagnostic analysis on the acquired vibration data at a remote server. With the development of the wireless transmission technology, conducting wireless monitoring on vibration data has been gradually employed. In this way, wireless monitoring devices can avoid the trouble of in-situ wiring, especially can avoid the potential safety risks of wired monitoring in, for example, a site requiring high explosion-proof grade.
When employing wireless monitoring schemes in conducting vibration data acquisition and diagnostic analysis, especially when in need of conducting order analysis, it is difficult to conduct effective association analysis on data acquired by different devices.